


A Fallout/Homestuck Thing With GamTav (And KurTav?)

by tabooAdicction



Category: Fallout 4, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabooAdicction/pseuds/tabooAdicction
Summary: I was writing a story and I started writing too much so I had to put it somewhere.Tavros and Gamzee were close friends and neighbors. Gamzee lives with Kurloz, and they both saw Tavros regularly, since they lived so close.And the day the bombs drop, Gamzee and Kurloz wasn't there with Tavros when he went into the vault,So Tavros thinks they're dead.Who survives a fucking nuclear bomb?Tavros is put in his little jumpsuit and put into cryosleep...And he wakes up to find out he's the only one left.All his other neighbors and friends are dead.Tavros doesn't know this, because... Almost no one knew this,but highbloods like Gamzee and Kurloz are highly resistant to radiation.And they easily live for hundreds- even thousands of years.Tavros would probably live to 60, if he was lucky.Probably not anymore, given the circumstances...It's about 200 years later, Tavros finds out, and Tavros is wandering through the "Forbidden Forest" or "Suicidal Woods" that he had heard about on the radio so often.He heard that whoever went in never came back out.That there was a monster in there.Of course... It was all just rumors, right?
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Kurloz Makara/Tavros Nitram
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. An Old Neighbor

Tavros wanders into the woods, eyes darting around for anything dangerous.  
Tavros wanders through the darkened forest, listening for any noise of crunching leaves or shifting dirt.  
He's terrified.  
He needed to pass through the forest to get to the mountains, it was just a little shortcut that would save him hours of walking-  
He heard there was someone he needed to meet there. Someone he might know.  
But that was ridiculous, right?  
Suddenly, Tavros is roughly slammed and pinned against a tree by a seemingly large beast, snarling-  
And suddenly the growling stops as he's met face to face with someone familiar.  
Someone he knew.  
He's seen this face before, even if it was now weathered and scarred.  
Suddenly, the eyes go from deep orange to purple as Tavros's mind echos with a familiar whisper.  
"YᎾᏌ'ᎡᎬ... ᎪᏞᏆᏙᎬ?"

Tavros was pinned against the tree, panting, scared out of his mind. He hardly recognized the person before him. He was so different-  
He was so much bigger, he didn't even have paint-  
He had an actual skull as a mask! At least, the top half of one.  
But he could see his eyes through the sockets, and the curves of his lips and chin... All scarred, dirty.  
"ᎻᎾᏔ... ᎻᎾᏔ ᎪᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᎪᏞᏆᏙᎬ? Ꮖ ᎢᎻᎾᏌᏩᎻᎢ... ᎬᏙᎬN ᏆF YᎾᏌ ᎠᏆᎠ ᏩᎬᎢ ᏆN, YᎾᏌ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᎠᎬᎪᎠ ᏴY NᎾᏔ. "  
"i- uH- i- i-iT'S A,,, lONG STORY?  
yOU'RE NOT,,, gONNA KILL ME,,,?"  
"NᎾ... Ꮖ KNᎾᏔ YᎾᏌ. "  
Tavros is suddenly dropped and he tries to straighten himself, looking up at the highblood-  
Oh wow. He was- he was MASSIVE. Just his horns were longer than Tavros's torso!  
Tavros felt so small compared to him.  
He was a lot taller than he remembered...  
"sO,,, yOU'RE,,, aCTUALLY ALIVE?" He asks, still in disbelief.  
The other nods, sighing softly. He no longer had his signature stitches, instead only having long, torn scars across his lips.  
It looked like they had been forcefully ripped out... It looked very painful, but they seem to of healed.  
"YᎬᏚ, Ꮖ'Ꮇ ᎪᏞᏆᏙᎬ... ᏴᏌᎢ Ꮖ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏴᎬ ᎢᎻᎬ ᎾNᎬ ᎪᏚKᏆNᏩ ᎢᎻᎪᎢ QᏌᎬᏚᎢᏆᎾN.  
ᎻᎾᏔ ᎪᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏚᎢᏆᏞᏞ ᎻᎬᎡᎬ? ᎪNᎠ... ᏚᎢᏆᏞᏞ ᎪᏚ YᎾᏌᎢᎻFᏌᏞ ᎪᏚ Ꮖ ᎡᎬᎷᎬᎷᏴᎬᎡ YᎾᏌ?" Kurloz gently touches his ear, and plays with a bit of his hair, as if checking to see if he was actually real...  
Same haircut.  
"i UH,,, wELL,,, i WAS PUT IN A SORT OF,,, sTASIS? cRYOSLEEP, i THINK? fOR, a REALLY LONG TIME,  
wHEN I WAS UNFROZEN, iT WAS ALREADY TWO HUNDRED YEARS LATER, i'VE BEEN TRAVELING AROUND ALONE FOR ABOUT A MONTH,,," Tavros tries to explain, taking a closer look at the man...  
Kurloz.  
His eyes drift over the other's body...  
He was kind of broad shouldered, but still rather lean. His suit was very much patched together, hinting at a lot of rips and tears that have happened in the past.  
But the thing that probably stood out the most was the seemingly real bones he's attached to the suit...  
"ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᎪᏴᎾᏌᎢ ᎬᏙᎬᎡYᎾNᎬ ᎬᏞᏚᎬ?"  
",,,dEAD,,,"  
"..." Kurloz nods and he glances around "...YᎾᏌ ᏚᎻᎾᏌᏞᎠ ᏟᎾᎷᎬ ᏔᏆᎢᎻ ᎷᎬ. Ꮖ KNᎾᏔ YᎾᏌ, ᎪNᎠ Ꮖ ᎢᎻᏆNK Ꮖ ᏟᎪN ᎢᎡᏌᏚᎢ YᎾᏌ. " He says, taking Tavros's hand and leading him through the woods, following the trees.  
Almost all of the trees had marks on them, but the Makara only followed certain ones.  
Tavros couldn't tell which ones, Kurloz was moving rather quickly.  
"..."  
"...sO, wHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?  
aLSO, aRE THOSE ACTUAL BONES? wHERE DID YOU GET THEM?"  
"ᏔᎻᎬᎡᎬ ᎠᎾ YᎾᏌ ᎢᎻᏆNK Ꮖ ᏩᎾᎢ ᎢᎻᎬᎷ?"  
",,, " Tavros didn't really want to think about it...  
"Ꮖ'Ꮇ ᎢᎪKᏆNᏩ YᎾᏌ ᎻᎾᎷᎬ.  
... Ꮖ'Ꮇ ᏚᏌᎡᎬ ᎾNᏟᎬ ᎻᎬ ᎡᎬᏟᎾᏩNᏆᏃᎬᏚ YᎾᏌ ᎻᎬ'ᏞᏞ ᏴᎬ ᎬXᏟᏆᎢᎬᎠ ᎢᎾ ᏚᎬᎬ YᎾᏌ. "  
"uH- wHO?"  
"ᏔᎻᎾ ᎠᎾ YᎾᏌ ᎢᎻᏆNK?

YᎾᏌᎡ ᏴᎬᏚᎢ ᎷᎾᎢᎻᎬᎡFᏌᏟKᏆNᏩ FᎡᏆᎬNᎠ, ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ. "


	2. An Old Friend

Kurloz leads Tavros away, deeper and deeper into the woods... It was a wonder how he never managed to get lost here.  
Suppose that's what the scratches in the trees were for...  
And eventually, they reached a...  
Glorified shack.  
It was like a worn down, crumbling shed.  
The walls were worn down and broken, full of holes and rot,  
He could see inside, and from what he could see, it wasn't much better!  
The floor was full of old leaves and dirt, like no one had ever cleaned it.  
This... This was their home?  
Kurloz let go of Tavros's hand, trusting him not to get lost twenty feet away from the rotten building as he starts to... Sniff around?  
He was tasting the air, his ears twitching like a dog.  
Tavros followed him, confused at his actions. Did he always do this? Why didn't he just call for-  
Oh yeah...  
Tavros's eyes trail down to Kurloz's mouth, at least what he could see of it when he got the right angle...  
He wondered what happened to make him get those stitches in the first place.  
Something about... Nightmares?  
And, faintly, Tavros started to hear... Music. Old timey music, playing on a radio of sorts.  
What the hell-  
Kurloz was following the noise. They had a radio out here?  
It was a pretty bad one from the sound of it.  
They got seemingly really close-  
When suddenly Kurloz dives down and pulls something up from the leaves-  
That something was a big, yelping black blur to Tavros before he fell over, screaming himself.  
That was right under their feet!?-  
And then he looks at it-  
That's... Is that?-  
"WhAt ThE fUcK bRo!?- I tOlD yOu NoT tO sCaRe Me LiKe ThAt YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg BuLgE cHuGgEr!- I wAs NaPpInG!" A familiar, yet changed vocie cries out, angry.  
Only a soft chuckle comes from Kurloz as he laughs quietly, pleased with what he did.  
"Mhm~" Kurloz hums and kisses the other's cheek.  
"oH- uGh- StOp It, DoNt YoU bE kIsSiNg My ChEeKs NoW, iF YoU'rE gOnNa KiSs My AsS gEt OnTo OnE kNeE."  
They both chuckle at that.  
What a... Close relationship?  
A very strange one.  
"uHM,,,?"  
"hM?" Kurloz puts him down, and he looks over at Tavros. He narrows his eyes.  
"... HuH... tHiS oNe LoOkS fAmIlIaR..." He hums, coming over and leaning in way too close, now on his hands and knees. He sniffs Tavros, pressing his face into his neck, and his chest-  
"u-uHM??- cAN YOU, n-nOT??-"  
"I jUsT nEeD tO fIgUrE oUt WhErE tHe HeLl YoU'rE fRoM... yOu SmElL lIkE yOu'Re FrOm ThE cItY."  
"yOU CAN SMELL THAT?"  
"AnD... a VaUlT? dAmN, yOu BrOuGhT a VaUlTiE?"  
Kurloz only stands there and smiles, trusting the other wouldn't hurt Tavros.  
"...aNyWaY, iF kUrlOz DiDnT kIlL yOu, YoU mUsT bE iMpOrTaNt.  
I'm GaMzEe."  
",,,i KNOW,,,"  
"Oh. DiD i TeLl YoU aLrEaDy?"  
"yEAH,,,  
oVER TWO HUNDRED YEARS AGO,,,"  
It... Kind of hurt Tavros to know that his best friend had... Completely forgotten him.  
Did he... Matter at all?  
"uH- wElL, tHaT wAs BeFoRe ThE bOmBs DrOpPeD! nO wAy A lItTlE... bRoNzE... lIkE yOu MaDe It...  
InTo A vAuLt..." Gamzee stares at him, the gears now really turning.  
He knew this person... He KNEW them. From somewhere...  
Two hundred years ago? How old was he when those bombs dropped?  
13? 16? 19?  
He had no clue.  
"..." Gamzee leans in and smells him again...  
City... Forest... Vault... Bronze...  
He was trying to get every little scent out of Tavros, hoping he could get one that would let him remember...  
"..."  
It wasn't coming to him. He had no clue.  
"... Uh... WhAt WaS yOuR nAmE?"  
",,, tAVROS,,, tAVROS NITRAM,,,  
dO YOU,,, rEALLY NOT REMEMBER YOUR BEST FRIEND,,,?"  
Tavros wanted to cry. Gamzee didn't remember him at all.  
Everything they had been through and done together- it was gone. Worthless.  
"..."  
Gamzee was silent. Staring at the other.  
His expression was unreadable.  
"...tAv?"  
"mHM?"  
Suddenly, Tavros was being squeezed against the other's boney chest  
"Oh MiRtHfUl MeSsiAhS- hOlY fUcKiNg ShIt-" Gamzee hugged Tavros so tightly- he felt like his ribs were getting crushed!  
"Oh- FuCk- YeS~" Gamzee whimpers and hiccups-  
Was he- crying?  
Suddenly, Gamzee was buried in Tavros's neck, whimpering and sobbing tears of pure joy.  
"I mIsSeD yOu So MoThErFuCkInG mUcH~" he whimpers, sobbing into his neck  
"oH MY GOD- gAMZEE-" Tavros finds himself smiling for the first time in awhile as he tries to wrap his arms around the other, tears being brought to his own eyes.  
"i MISSED YOU TOO,,, pLEASE STOP CRYING," Tavros finds himself laughing a little, so happy to be with him again.  
He missed Gamzee every moment he was gone. He was so happy he was still around...

This was the happiest moment Tavros had experienced in the entire month he had been wandering.  
He was finally home again.  
Gamzee was home.


	3. Mushrooms

After a few minutes of cuddling, nuzzling and crying, Tavros tried to pull himself from Gamzee.  
"hFF, jEEZ, gAMZEE,,," he breathes, cupping the other's cheeks and leaning his forehead against his.  
"i MISSED YOU, sO MUCH,"  
"I tHoUgHt YoU wErE mOtHErFuCkInG dEaD... hOw...?-"  
"uH,,, lONG STORY SHORT? i WAS FROZEN, fOR A, cOUPLE, hUNDRED, yEARS,,,"   
"AnD yOu GoT yOuR aSs UnFrOzE?"  
"eHEHE, yEAH," Tavros chuckles at the funny wording.  
"DaMn..."  
He was still just how he remembered him. Goofy, fluffy, happy...  
Huge as fuck.  
He certainly wasn't as big as Kurloz, but he was certainly a lot bigger than Tavros.  
Like maybe... 1.5x his size?  
Whereas before, Gamzee was like... Maybe a foot taller, now he's at less two or two and a half feet taller.  
He was still bonier than Kurloz, though.  
"I sWeAr, I'm GoNnA sTaPlE yOu To Me, So I nEvEr LeT yOu Go AgAiN"  
"tHAT WOULD BE, vERY PAINFUL," Tavros chuckles, nuzzling the other a bit.  
Tavros reached up and started to gently tangle his hands in the other's hair, working through the rat's nest it now was. He was working through all the little knots, kinks and tangles, trying to work through it and help straighten it out. For Gamzee's hair, it was surprisingly combed through already? Just... really greasy and dirty. Tavros was trying so hard not to tug on his hair as he listened to Gamzee purr. Hm. He seemed to like it.  
What a rough sounding purr-  
His hand suddenly came across something... Soft. Fleshy. It made Tavros freeze.  
He slowly pulled it out of his hair, feeling it being plucked away from some kind of hold-  
And what he brings out...   
Is... That a mushroom? Yeah, a nice little... Regular looking mushroom? So weird.  
Tavros takes a closer, more curious look...  
And he finds out the little frills on the underside of the cap were glowing a soft green, between the blackish-brown parts.  
It kind of reminded him of a Radroach in a weird way-  
Gamzee had irradiated mushrooms in his hair.   
"...wHy'D yOu StOp, Br-  
Oh HeY! cAn I hAvE tHaT?" Gamzee opens his eyes to see what Tavros had and suddenly grew rather excited  
"uH,,, sURE-"  
and as soon as Tavros breathed out the word, Gamzee took it from him-  
And shoved it in his mouth.  
"gAMZEE!?-"Tavros exclaimed, surprised and concerned  
"mMmMm~"  
"dO YOU ALWAYS SHOVE RANDOM STUFF IN YOUR MOUTH!?" Tavros yelps  
"Mhm." Kurloz hums and nods as he passes by, a bag tossed over his shoulder.  
... Wonder where he was taking it.  
",,,hHH,,," Tavros sighs, watching as Gamzee started to drool a slow, glowing goo. Bright green-  
Almost like-  
"wAIT,,, iS THAT-  
iS THAT SOPOR?" He asks, wiping the goop from his lip and playing with it in between his fingers.  
It... Definitely felt and looked like an irradiated form of Sopor.  
Huh... Mucus-y... Slimey...  
Gross.  
"I dUnNo. KiNdA wOrKs LiKe SoPoR, tHoUgH."  
"oH WOW,,, iS IT,,, rADIOACTIVE?" He asks, suddenly wiping it on Gamzee's pants.  
Being a lowblood, he was susceptible to radiation.  
About gold and lower were really bad at fighting off radiation. Anything higher had a Human's chance or better.  
Tavros being a bronzeblood, had to use a lot of things to help fight it off...  
It kinda sucked.  
"yEaH, i FiNd ThAt If It GlOwS, iTs UsUaLlY iRrAdIaTeD.  
lEaRnEd ThAt ThE hArD wAy.  
StArTeD gRoWiNg MuShRoOmS iN mY hAiR aFtEr SiTtInG iN sOmE gOoP i FoUnD fOr AwHiLe.  
... It WaS rEaLlY pReTtY, sWiRlEd WiTh ThE dIrT..."  
"wAIT- yOU IRRITATED YOURSELF!?" Tavros yelps, worried  
"YeAh? KiNdA. rAdIaTiOn DoN't AfFeCt Us HiGhBlOoDs As MuCh As YoU lItTlE gUyS... wE hArDlY fEeL iT.  
bUt ApPaReNtLy I'm HoLdIn EnOuGh RaDiAtIoN tO gRoW mY oWn SoPoR :o)"  
"gEEZ,,, oF COURSE YOU ARE, gAMZEE,,,"   
Tavros sighs and eventually gets up. He wanted to go inside...  
He pushes open the rackety door and stares at what was before him.  
Holy. Fucking. Shit.  
Apparently, Gamzee's hair wasn't the only place those mushrooms were growing- there were flower beds of them,  
Fucking everywhere!  
Tavros whimpers.  
"Oh ShiT- yEaH, hOlD oN, wE nEeD tO mOvE tHoSe.  
... YoU uH... oKaY wItH sLeEpInG oUtSiDe ToNiGhT?"  
"... yOU KNOW WHAT,,,?  
wHATEVER,  
aS LONG AS YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TOO,"

"hElL yEaH,  
jUsT lIkE i AlWaYs Do. :o)"


	4. Good Times

Later that night,  
Gamzee was still moving the flower beds out of the house and taking them... Somewhere else.  
So Tavros didn't get irradiated.  
Yeah, that was... A good idea.  
Tavros lays in the piles of dead leaves, staring up through the twisting, empty branches of the dead trees above him.  
Kurloz came and laid down next to the bronze, staring at him for a moment before following his gaze upward towards the sky.  
Oh... It was beautiful, thousands of tiny speckled dots in the sky like glitter.  
Well... What he could see through the twisted dead branches, anyway.  
Kurloz stares for a moment. He's seen it all before, countless times...  
He didn't see how special it was anymore.  
But, still, he lays down next to Tavros, joining him in his star watching.  
",,, dON'T YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD?" Tavros asks suddenly.  
Then his eyes start to glow again, and his mind goes a little fuzzy.  
"ᎠᎾN'Ꭲ Ꮖ ᎢᎻᏆNK ᎢᎻᎪᎢ ᏔᎻᎪᎢ'Ꮪ ᏔᎬᏆᎡᎠ?  
ᎢᎻᎬ ᎪᏢᎾᏟᎪᏞYᏢᏚᎬ? YᎬᎪᎻ, ᎾF ᏟᎾᏌᎡᏚᎬ ᏆᎢ ᏆᏚ. ᏆᎢ'Ꮪ KᏆNᎠ ᎾF ᎪᎷᎪᏃᏆNᏩ ᎻᎾᏔ FᏌᏟKᎬᎠ ᏌᏢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏔᎾᎡᏞᎠ ᏟᎪN ᏴᎬ. " Kurloz chuckles, smiling.  
"nO, nOT THAT,,, jUST,,,  
iT'S WEIRD HOW NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE DESTROY, tHERE'S ALWAYS STILL A GLIMMER OF BEAUTY, oF HOPE,,, sTARS STILL GLIMMER, eVEN BRIGHTER THAN BEFORE, aT THAT,  
i'VE NEVER SEEN STARS SO PRETTY UNTIL I CAME OUT OF THE VAULT," Tavros murmurs, watching the little specks twinkle, studying them.  
It felt like he was... Connected to the stars, somehow.  
"...YᎾᏌ ᎢᎻᏆNK ᏆᎢ'Ꮪ ᏢᎡᎬᎢᎢY?" Kurloz asks, staring up at the stars, trying to see what Tavros saw.  
He just saw glitter. Annoying... Stupid glitter that keeps him up at night.  
"oF COURSE I THINK IT'S PRETTY, iT'S MILLIONS OF FAR AWAY SYSTEMS, aLL UNTOUCHED BY OUR WORLD, oUR DESTRUCTION, cOMPLETELY PURE, aND INNOCENT,,," Tavros mutters, obvious fondness for the sky in his voice "cAN YOU IMAGINE, iF WE COULD LEAVE THIS PLACE, aND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE? sOMEWHERE THAT'S AN ABSOLUTE UTOPIA, uNTOUCHED BY THIS RAVAGED WORLD, uNCOURRUPTED AND UNTOUCHED BY GREED," Tavros trails off, murmuring his little wishes, mostly to himself.  
He seemed so relaxed... Tavros usually wasn't so comfortable around Kurloz like this, he was usually all nervous and wound up.  
Now... Now he was okay. Kurloz could tell rather easily that Tavros was happy.  
Happy? How was he happy here? How was he happy with radiation and death around every corner?  
Kurloz looks back up at the sky...  
And he can see it. The hope that Tavros sees. The beauty.  
It now reminded him of the old stardust that he and his brother used for prayers, and sometimes to set their facepaint, if they felt like they needed the extra lucky blessing.  
And it filled him with memories. Good memories. Memories of a time long since past.  
He was filled with an unfamiliar sense of nostalgia... Kurloz sighs, staring at the old stars.  
It was relaxing, now.  
"... hEY, kURLOZ?"  
"hm?"  
"hOW DID YOU, hOW DID YOU GET YOUR UH, mASK? hELMET? tHING?"  
"... ᏆᎢ ᏔᎪᏚ... FᎡᎾᎷ ᎪN ᏆᎡᎡᎪᎠᏆᎪᎢᎬᎠ ᎻᏌᎷᎪNᎾᏆᎠ ᎾF ᏚᎾᎷᎬ ᏚᎾᎡᎢ. Ꮖ ᎠᎾN'Ꭲ ᎡᎬᎷᎬᎷᏴᎬᎡ ᏔᎻᎪᎢ ᏆᎢ ᏔᎪᏚ.  
Ꮖ ᎢᎾᎾK ᏆᎢ'Ꮪ ᎻᎬᎪᎠ, ᏩᎾᎢ ᎢᎻᎬ ᏚKᏌᏞᏞ, ᏴᎪNᏩᎬᎠ ᏚᎾᎷᎬ ᎻᎾᏞᎬᏚ ᏆN ᏆᎢ FᎾᎡ ᎻᎾᎡNᏚ, ᎪNᎠ Ꮖ ᏔᎾᎡᎬ ᏆᎢ ᏌNᎢᏆᏞ Ꮖ ᏢᎻYᏚᏆᏟᎪᏞᏞY ᏟᎾᏌᏞᎠN'Ꭲ ᎢᎪKᎬ ᏆᎢ ᎾFF ᎪNYᎷᎾᎡᎬ. Ꮖ ᏔᎪᏚ ᎡᎪᎢᎻᎬᎡ YᎾᏌNᏩ. ᎷᎪYᏴᎬ... 50?" He whispers, the voice echoing in Tavros's head.  
It was very strange, it was like he was talking through his thoughts...  
Tavros wondered if he could read his mind.  
Kurloz chuckles.  
Not reassuring.  
"dAMN,,, tHAT SUCKS,,,  
,,, aLSO, tHAT DOESN'T SOUND VERY YOUNG TO ME," Tavros commented  
"ᏔᎻᎪᎢ, ᎪᎡᎬ YᎾᏌ ᏟᎪᏞᏞᏆNᏩ ᎷᎬ ᎾᏞᎠ?" Kurloz teases  
"iN BRONZEBLOOD YEARS, yES, vERY,"  
"ᎾᎻ YᎾᏌ ᏞᏆᎢᎢᏞᎬ-" Kurloz grabbed Tavros and yanked him, pulling him over, locking his arm around his neck and gently digging his fist into his head, careful because of the bones on his gloves.  
"aH!- nO!- nOT THE NOOGIES!!-"  
"YᎬᏚ ᎢᎻᎬ NᎾᎾᏩᏆᎬᏚ, ᏴᏆᎢᏟᎻ"  
"aAAAA!!!-"  
Both of them were laughing, though Tavros was trying to pull away  
(Blooper:"ᏚᎪY ᎠᎪᎠᎠY")  
"gET OFF ME YOU GIANT BONE, wHATEVER!"  
"ᎾᎾF, ᎠᏆᎠ YᎾᏌ ᎷᎬᎪN ᏴᎾNᎬ ᎠᎪᎠᎠY?~"  
Tavros suddenly squeaks at that  
"wHAT!?-"  
Suddenly, Gamzee.  
Gamzee wraps his arms around Kurloz's neck, pulling him back  
"I'lL sAvE yOu, TaV bRo!"  
"gAMZEE! mY HERO!" Tavros laughs, smiling as he pulls away from Kurloz.  
Kurloz chokes before knocking Gamzee in the face with his horn.  
"AgH!- fUcK!" Gamzee stumbled back a bit from the hit, holding his face.  
"gAMZEE! yOU OKA-"  
And suddenly, Kurloz leaps onto Gamzee and starts roughhousing with him.  
"aH!- wAIT-"  
"fUcK- bRo- Ow-"  
"Ngh-"  
Tavros backed away from the fighting brothers, worried.  
After a couple minutes of Tavros trying to find a way to break them up, they suddenly just...  
Lay there. Panting, bruised.  
And then Gamzee laughs. And Kurloz starts chuckling.  
Is- is this just... What they do? They fight? For fun?  
This was a bit too out of the comfort zone for Tavros...  
He went to go see how the flowerbed moving was going...

Well. It was going.  
It didn't feel like he would die if he stayed inside for too long. That was good.  
Tavros yawns, starting to take a look around...  
An old kitchen... A bathroom, bedroom, living room...  
And that was it.  
It was the tiniest home Tavros had ever been in.  
And it was in a pretty rough shape.  
Walls falling apart, bits of the floor missing, a lot of the wood starting to decay and rot...  
It felt like the house was going to collapse on him.  
How the hell did they live here...?  
Tavros sighs, only spending a few minutes inside before walking back outside-  
And Gamzee was laying on top of Kurloz, cuddling with him.  
Wow.  
Tavros stares for a minute.  
And when Gamzee looks up and sees Tavros, he smiles and opens an arm out to him.

Tavros simply comes over and tries to cuddle up to the two, Kurloz moving so that Tavros was in between the two clowns.  
... It was surprisingly comfortable.


End file.
